


The Light in Your Eyes

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Cas had expelled Lucifer and they put him back in the cage, now that the Darkness is banished, now… back in the bunker together, Dean is so torn up emotionally he can hardly stand upright.<br/>Cas never smiles, his eyes are dull and sad. Dean sees them and his guilt is overwhelming. He can’t forgive himself for ever allowing Cas to feel unnecessary, expendable… unloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scratchmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575970) by [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby). 



Now that Cas had expelled Lucifer and they put him back in the cage, now that the Darkness is banished, now… back in the bunker together, Dean is so torn up emotionally he can hardly stand upright.

Cas never smiles, his eyes are dull and sad. Dean sees them and his guilt is overwhelming. He can’t forgive himself for ever allowing Cas to feel unnecessary, expendable… _unloved_.

Because Dean has loved Cas forever. And he was always too much of a coward to ever tell him.

But now, all Dean wants is to put the light back in Cas’ eyes, to make his smile light up the room like it used to. Dean is over being a coward.

So he grabs the angels’ hand and pulls him up out of the chair.

“Come with me, Cas”

He starts them up the stairs, calling back over his shoulder, “Gonna be gone a few days, Sam. Hold down the fort.”

Sam just smiles and says, “Yeah.”

 

As they near the door, Cas says, “Where are we going, Dean? Is there a hunt?”

Dean just continued leading Cas out the door.

“Trust me Cas. Please.’

Cas sighs and allows himself to be pulled to the Impala. He gets in, Dean gets in and they are on the road.

Cas just looks out the window. He doesn’t talk. He sighs and every sigh is like a knife in Dean’s heart.

Dean is going to show Cas how he feels for once and for all. He just hopes he hasn’t left it too long, that he isn’t too late.

 

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. Cas looked confused but never asks and Dean never offers. He just went in and rented a room. When they parked in front of the room, Dean got out and walked around to the passenger’s door. He opened it, held out his hand and said, “Come on, angel.”

Cas looked up sharply at him but got out and let Dean lead him into the room.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Dean pressed Cas up against the wall.

“Listen to me, Cas. I should have told you years ago, but I was just a coward, okay? I’m not a coward anymore. I love you, Castiel. I’m in love with you and I have been for years.”

Dean was torn apart by the pain he saw in Cas’ eyes.

“Dean…” but Cas didn’t continue. He just looked away.

“Cas, look at me.”

Cas drug his eyes back to look into Dean’s.

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry for everything and if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please, let me.”

 

“Dean you have nothing to be sorry for. I made my own decisions. Bad as they were, I made them.”

 

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hand. “Cas, you never would have made those decisions if I had just been honest with you. Told you how I felt. Told you how much I love you.”

Cas just sighed.

Dean pulled Cas to the bed and they sat down. Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Cas, tell me you don’t love me and I’ll take you back to the bunker right now.”

Cas looked at him with deep pain written all over his face.

And he began to cry.

 

Dean was so hurt by this he could hardly breathe. He held Cas to him and Cas sobbed into Dean’s shirt.

“Shhh, Shhh, angel. It’s okay. You cry. I’m here, I’ve got you and I am never letting you go again.”

Cas arms went very tentatively around Dean’s waist.

 

When Cas was cried out, he lifted his face and Dean kissed him. It wasn’t the best kiss but it was the best kiss Dean could give right then. Cas clung to him and the kiss got better.

Dean had waited years for this kiss and probably, Cas had too. They both sighed and sort of melted into it. Dean pushed his tongue against Cas’ bottom lip and Cas opened for him.

Dean explored Cas’ mouth and then found Cas’ tongue. They played back and forth and then Dean darted his tongue in and out of Cas’ mouth. Cas moaned.

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled Cas’ head back. The kiss got more passionate and messier. Then Dean pulled away and Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

“Oh baby, baby, I love you so much. I’m so sorry I was such a fucking coward and such an asshole, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.”

They fell back onto the bed and wrapped each other in arms and legs.

The kisses got frantic. Dean needed Cas out of that stupid trench coat and shirt, well, and pants too…

Dean pulled away again and pulled Cas up to divest him of the coat. Then he loosened Cas’ tie and began to unbutton Cas’ shirt.

With an exasperated huff, Cas snapped his fingers and both of them were nude. Dean smiled. That made things a lot easier.

Cas said, “Is this what you wanted, Dean?”

 

Dean chuckled and said, “Yeah, Cas, this is what I wanted.”

Cas looked worried.

“What is it, angel? What are you worrying about now?”

 

Cas looked down and said, “Are you sure this is what you want, Dean? I mean, me… in a male vessel?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in both his hands

“I am absolutely, one hundred percent sure, Cas. You’re not the first guy I’ve been with.”

Cas looked shocked.

Dean just said, “I’ll tell you about it later.”

He went back to kissing.

 

 

When they lay, completely spent, wrapped in each other’s arms, Cas smiled timidly at Dean.

“I’ve loved you since I saw your soul in hell, Dean.”

 

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. “I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since I stabbed you in that barn when we first met.”

The both chuckled.

Dean turned Cas’ face to his and he looked deeply into the angel’s eyes.

Satisfied and relieved at the light he saw in them, he sighed and just smiled. Everything was going to be all right now.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song by Leann Rimes:
> 
> Life can take your dreams and turn them upside down  
> Friends will talk about you when you're not around  
> Reality can really cut you down to size  
> But don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
> Don't ever lose that light in your eyes.
> 
> People make you promises they'll never keep  
> Soon you'll know why people say talk is cheap  
> And life resembles one big compromise  
> But don't ever lose that light in your eyes
> 
> Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
> Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
> When you're crying  
> Just keep trying to remind yourself  
> You're a shining star, Yes you are.
> 
> Some where down the line you'll face the judgement day  
> When the angels look at you, what will you say?  
> They've got a way of knowing who qualifies  
> Just let 'em see that light in your eyes  
> Don't ever lose that light in your eyes
> 
> Keep on shining, Keep on smiling  
> Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
> When you're crying  
> Just keep trying to remind yourself  
> You're a shining star, Yes you are.
> 
> Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
> Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
> Don't ever lose...


End file.
